Kennel Thing
The Kennel Thing is one the different Varients of the The Thing. History It was the only dog at Thule Station and seems to have belonged to Lars because the dog was apparently owned and cared for by him and can be seen being close and pet by him. The dog was kept out in a cage in one of the garages at Thule. After the creature escaped from the ice block, it attacked the dog by means of breaking through the cage. Later it was found in a bloody mess in the corner of it's cage by several Norwegian team members during the search for the creature after Jameson warned everyone that the creature was indeed alive. Due to the lack of knowledge on the Norwegian team members part about the properties of the Thing, the dog's remains were left alone and it's whereabouts were largely unknown throughout the Thule crisis. It is only at the end that the dog, now assimilated, is seen by Lars leaping out of a window and running away from Thule. Lars, knowing that his dog couldn't be alive, realizes that it is not his former dog. Lars and Matias (the pilot) give chase to the helicopter in pursuit. It eventually reached a nearby American research station known as Outpost 31. Matias was killed when he accidentally dropped a grenade, while Lars was killed by Garry thinking that he was hostile. With its pursuers dead, its true identity remained a secret and the crew decided to adopt it. During the night, Bennings requested Clark, the station's dog-handler, to put the dog in the kennel with the rest of the station's sled dogs; it then mutated into a spider-like form and began to assimilate the sled dogs. When Clark noticed the strange noises and went to check on the dogs, he was startled by the two that managed to escape. The tentacles tried to reach out to him, but he was able to close the kennel's door to hold off the Thing. The noise caused by the Thing was heard by R.J. MacReady, who woke everyone up and headed to the kennel. There they discover the hideous monstrosity starting to digest the dogs. They attempted to kill it with bullets to no avail; it eventually grew two arms and seperated itself, leaving behind the Flesh Flower. The Kennel-Thing pulled itself through the ceiling and escaped, The other part that was left behind prepared to attack Childs, luckily he was able to incinerate it with his Flamethrower before it could strike at him. Trivia *The Norwegian dog was played by a half-dog, half-wolf hybrid named 'Jed'. He acted all his parts eerily well and was extremely quiet and well-behaved on the set. *The Adjule and Colmillos from the Resident Evil series bears a strong resemblance to the Kennel-Thing. *In the novel Who Goes There? the Kennel-Thing's host was named Charnauk. *In Barlowe's Guide to Extraterrestrials he depicted what the Kennel-Thing looks like in the novel Who Goes There?. It is blue with 3 red eyes and is half way through its transformation. Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Monsters living on Goji Island